


The Drunken Katara

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Drunkenness, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Sexism, Sexist Language, Stubborn Katara (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "Yknow what, youuuuu look like mom." Katara slurred out, giving him a goofy grin and Sokka looked at her dumbstruck, because there's no way that those were her first words after attempting to attack a war General.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Drunken Katara

"And she was a beaut! Well her body was anyways." Belly laughter from all the other old men and other soldiers followed after. Katara grumbled to herself and had another sip of wine. It definitely got her mind off of wanting to strangle that man. 

General Akeno was some Earth Kingdom guy that was attending a ball King Keui put together for Spirits know why. His jokes were almost as boring as the whole event. 

Honestly, watching Zukos reactions to Sokka eating _so much_ meat was more entertaining, and it happens every time they have a meal. "Honestly, babe, I thought you'd be used to it by now." Sokka stated in a matter of a fact tone and Zuko gave him a sheepish shrug. 

"Once I was going through the treacherous Earth Kingdom forests," Akeno started on another one of his stories. His booming voice was enough for the entire room to listen, no one felt excluded. While many like that trait in the man, Katara seemed to find that all it caused was a bad headache. 

"I dont think many people know how hard it is to stay out in the wilderness for days on end, weeks even. Scavenging for food and let's just hope it doesn't rain." Sokka hummed and shook his fork towards the general. 

"You're telling me! We were out running around in the wild for months." Akeno gave a solemn nod, as if it were unimpressive. Katara downed the rest of her wine, knowing that it was much needed. 

"That must've been hard for them." The general laughed, gesturing to Katara, Toph, and Suki who sat across from him. The others-save for their friends-laughed along with him. The three girls deadpanned. 

Katara reached over for the wine bottle and poured herself another glass. "It wasn't that difficult, in-between the occasional run in with princess Azula." Katara said with a shrug, taking another sip. The table got quiet. 

"You would know all about that, though right? I mean from all your brave stories." Tophs hand flew to her mouth at the waterbenders words, trying to desperately hold in the awaiting cackle. Akeno's lips thinned and he looked down at his plate for a moment. 

"Lady Avatar, put my dishes away, would you?" More chuckling from around the table and Aang just leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. As if he could block out everything. 

"What?!" Suki exclaimed, but the laughter overshadowed her, which ended up making the warrior even more upset. Toph could tell the two womens heartbeats were rapid, they were angry and when those two were angry they did something about it. 

"I am more than the Avatars wife." Akeno shrugged and took a bite out of his steak. "The only reason I'm not making you leave is because you're the Avatars wife. So at the moment, thats all you are." Nobody laughed, everyone stared in shock at the two of them. 

"I earned my title, and you will call me by it, _General_." She stood up quickly, her chair flying behind her and squeaking against the floorboards beneath. Aang grabbed her wrist gently to steady his wife, she had been switching between drinks all night ever since the General had started making those remarks. 

"We all earned our titles," Suki gestured to herself and the two girls who say beside her "when we fought and ended the war ourselves as teenagers. I'd like to see you stop a fleet of Fire Nation airships." Akeno stared silently, searching for a response. 

"Or take down Princess Azula." Katara added, her hands were clutching the tables edge. Akeno gently padded the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "Im not saying you three haven't had amazing feats, its just," he gestured to the rest of the large table "we men do it better." 

The laughter was there again, but it wasn't as loud. It was more embarrassed or awkward. Sokka crossed his hands together "Hey! Don't put us in that category." Aang was now staring up at the ceiling, if he doesn't see a fight he doesn't have to stop a fight. 

"If men do it better, then fight me." Zuko choked on his drink, leaning forward and coughing erratically. Sokka started patting his back gently. "She's done this before. Except last time it was this old master and she barely knew anything. She actually held up her own-" 

"I'm not worried about her Sokka." Zuko cut him off, straightening his posture and composing himself once more. Sokka looked over to the awestruck General and his peers and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." 

"W-well, I've had a large meal and quite a few drinks I'm not really in fighting shape." He looked around the table, avoiding eye contact with Katara. "I have too, but you have to be ready for everything, right? Or have you been out of the game for too long." 

This time Toph couldn't contain her laughter, she bent over and smacked her knee, cackling away. "Someone had one to many drinks and thinks they can keep up." One of the soilders, a much younger man who looked barely of age said aloud. Katara shot her eyes at him and she swore she could hear a small squeak. 

"I'll take one half if you get the other." Suki muttered and Katara was starting to actually contemplate it. Sokka stood up and laughed, walking over to his sister. "The great Master Katara! My wonderful sister! She actually has a few bending classes to teach tomorrow morning, so I think its best I start to escort her back-not that she needs it! If anything I need _her_ to escort _me_ back." 

Katara raised her eyebrow at him, and gave the General another look. He had that smirk that she's seen before, from Pakku. She wanted to water whip it off of him. Instead, she leaned forward and grabbed the large bottle of wine, and followed Sokka towards the door. 

"You need to control your wife better, if you need any tips-" with a swift move of her hand she took some water from out of the air, it went from her finger to an ice spike and then at the General. It landed on the wall right next to him and he jumped in his seat with a gasp. 

"That was an assassination attempt!" She heard as Sokka ushered her out the door. "I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, but maybe try to aim a bit farther off of him next time." She nodded and laughed, undoing the cap and taking a gulp of the wine. Sokka cringed at the sight of it. 

Though, he didn't take the bottle until after she stood in place for ten seconds, blinking slowly. "Its a beautiful night out." Katara hummed in response, leaning her head on his shoulder as he practically pushed her down the side walk. 

She started a small giggling fit, and Sokkas arm moved from around her shoulders to back to his side, he stopped walking a few steps ahead of her. "Whats so funny?" He grinned, and looking back on it, the whole situation was hilarious. 

Though she wasn't laughing anymore, just staring at him, her brows furrowing a bit and confusion coming onto her features. His face fell and he took a step closer to her, he needed to take his sister home. 

"Yknow what, youuuuu look like mom." Katara slurred out, giving him a goofy grin and Sokka looked at her dumbstruck, because there's no way that those were her first words after attempting to attack a war General. 

Although, in her defense that whole fiasco had taken place about twenty minutes ago. 

Katara reached out and her finger tips ghosted down his face. "Your jaw, your nose, your eyes." She listed off, and Sokka was silent. Not knowing if agreeing or disagreeing would be better for him at the moment. 

She retracted her hand and stuffed it back into her pocket. "I'm sorry." The waterbender looked down and started walking again, she stared at the stone sidewalk below her. It was patterned with the Earth Kingdom symbol. 

Sokkas footsteps were hurried behind hers, soon he was next to her, looking and waiting for her to pick her head up. "Its okay 'Tara, really." She glanced at him, now staring at the buildings ahead of the two. 

Katara started giggling again, but instead of slowing down she sped up. Which was a very dangerous game in her current state. Especially with all the street lights. 

Sokka jogged up to meet her pace, reaching for her arm to slow her down. "I see the hotel! Race you!" She giggled again and sped up more. He groaned why was _he_ the one to volunteer? 

He, of course, was the one to get to the door first, which wasn't that large of an accomplishment but he still felt the need to brag about it. Which Katara just playfully shoved him in response. 

"I can get to my room alone." The only reason Sokka agreed to that was because not too long ago did she just barely miss a man with an ice dagger, and her accuracy was not as sharp now as it was then. 

"I am sorry, its unfair to you." Sokka shrugged and gave her a smile "Its alright, you have to get to bed. I have to go back to that awful party." Katara broke out into laughter for the third time that night. Maybe these fits made up for all the horrid jokes from the General. 

"If I didn't get the chance to land a punch I bet you Suki definitely has." Sokka joined her in her laughter. Honestly, out of the three of the girls, he would think it would be Toph to jump at the opportunity of a fight. However, as they continue to go to parties and social events such as this he noticed how proper she was. 

It was rather surprising, not her being proper-he knew she was from a rich family and they taught her etiquette. It was that Toph continued to be proper. Even while Katara and Suki were seconds away from attacking a whole group of men. It was honestly pretty ironic. 

"Goodnight sis, I'll see you later." He started his way down the hotel porch steps, waving to Katara as she shut the door quickly behind her. As Sokka walked down the street he couldn't help but look at his reflection on the windows as he walked by. 

His fingers would trace over his jaw, his nose, around his eye. Hoping for some memory of his mother as he stared a hole into the glass.


End file.
